


Раскаяние

by qjq



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crying, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjq/pseuds/qjq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его тело ещё не покрыто кожей, но его голова уже готова. Он точная копия, каким Эрик... был.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Раскаяние

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Penitence](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/108694) by skysthelimit_7. 



> Фанфик был написан по этому арту: http://shizuke.livejournal.com/20690.html

Чарльз вводит код, закрывает глаза. Делает глубокий вдох.

Двери открываются, и он входит внутрь, медленно, в своей инвалидной коляске — игнорируя все прототипы металлических ног, разработанные им, но которые он не смог заставить себя надеть (коляска была его раскаянием, _не забудь, это всё твоя вина_ ).

И вот он.

Эрик.

Не совсем Эрик, ещё нет. Его тело ещё не покрыто кожей, но его голова уже готова. Он точная копия, каким Эрик... был.

После того, что произошло, Чарльз начал работать до изнеможения, изредка делая остановки. Он разработал себе металлические ноги, только чтобы занять свой разум чем-то, что не будет позволять ему думать ни о чём другом. Он закончил ноги, но решил, что не будет исправлять себя (раскаяние, это твоя вина, ты не имеешь права стать лучше, ты не можешь установить их). Вместо этого он построил тело, голову, лицо. Его лицо, так что он никогда не забудет. Таким образом, он может вернуть его. Таким образом, он может умереть каждый раз, как видит его, и думает, _я заслуживаю эту боль_.

Эрик лежит на столе, и он выглядит, как будто спит. Его лицо прекрасно; оно было закончено только вчера. Чарльз касается его, руки дрожат. Оно слишком мягкое, но какая разница, это всё ещё его лицо. Он выглядит, как раньше, но не как в последний раз, _кровь и боль, и я не могу, Чарльз, я не могу больше боли_.

У позитронного мозга Эрика есть всё необходимое программирование, как и у всех других андроидов. У них есть различные типы личностных черт, хранящиеся в их мозгах, и каждый из андроидов получает свой собственный характер, смешивая все из них с момента из включения. Каждый андроид уникальный, особенный.

Но личность Эрика ещё не сохранена в этом мозгу. Чарльз планирует положить всё, что он знает о нём, даже его собственные воспоминания в позитронный мозг Эрика, чтобы воссоздать его природу. И он вернёт его обратно. Он будет отличаться, но он по-прежнему будет Эриком.

Боже, он скучает по нему так сильно. Он отдал бы всё, чтобы получить его обратно сейчас, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза и...

А может быть, он может. Он действительно должен увидеть, всё ли работает, прежде чем он начнёт покрывать тело синтетической кожей; если что-то пойдёт не так, сейчас это будет исправить легче. Чарльз может включить его только на секунду, просто чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке...

Он не думает. Он включает андроида.

Эрик мгновенно открывает глаза и мигает, приспосабливаясь к свету. Его глаза такие же голубые, как Чарльз помнил; любопытно сосредоточиться на нём, как он сидит на столе.

Его сердце снова разрывается. Всё возвращается к нему: первый раз, когда он увидел его, гоняясь за Шоу, который украл у него прототип. Первый раз, как они работали вместе, как они поначалу ни с чем не соглашались. Момент, когда сломанный позитронный мозг взорвался, и им обоим было страшно, и сколько они смеялись каждый раз, когда вспоминали тот инцидент.

Их первый поцелуй. Всё, что у них было. Всё пропало из-за Чарльза. Он должен был быть осторожнее, он отвлёкся, _всё моя вина..._

Он не может принять это, он убил его, о Боже, он убил его, он хочет умереть, он не может дышать. Теперь Эрик снова здесь, и как он сможет смотреть ему в глаза, как сможет забыть, что он сделал? Как он исправит это? Он просто не может.

Чарльз поворачивает своё инвалидное кресло, чтобы уйти, но что-то останавливает его. Это Эрик. _Не уходи_ , просят его глаза, потому что он не может говорить. Но Чарльз не заслуживает этот взгляд, эту милость. Эрик должен ненавидеть его, потому что он причина всему этому.

Он уходит. Он убегает.

Чарльз делает усилие, чтобы успокоиться. Он вытирает слёзы и делает глубокий вдох. _Ты должен мыслить ясно, Чарльз_ , говорит он себе.

Это не Эрик там. Это андроид, которого он создал. Это андроид, а не его личность и не его воспоминания; он не собирается обвинять его или что-то в этом роде, или сказать ему, что всё в порядке, потому он ничего не помнит. Потому что он на самом деле не Эрик. Эрик мёртв.

Несколько дней он думает, что сходит с ума. На самом деле, сойти с ума иногда кажется не такой уж плохой идеей. Но сейчас он должен сосредоточиться. Он должен вернуться, выключить андроида и продолжить работать над ним (пока это больше не андроид, пока это Эрик), и он идёт.

Он находит Эрика стоящим перед зеркалом. Тот держит что-то в руках, но Чарльз не может видеть что — он не думает, что может говорить, поэтому он подъезжает ближе и указывает на это. Эрик становится на колени перед ним, таким человеческим жестом, и показывает ему фотографию с Эриком, Чарльзом и первым прототипом, которого они сделали вместе, Магнето, стоящим в середине. Его сердце сжимается от воспоминаний.

Эрик касается лица Чарльза на фото, затем указывает на него. Потом его пальцы медленно двигаются между Эриком и прототипом. _Кто из них я?_

Этот андроид... он не тот человек слева, даже если бы Чарльз хотел, чтобы он был им. Он выглядит так потерянно, так по-человечески, но так непохоже на Эрика.

И вдруг все вещи, которые он отрицал, словно ударяют его. Сколько бы он не хотел, этот андроид никогда не станет Эриком. Он оставил его слишком давно. Этот андроид начинает проявлять свою личность, начинает быть кем-то другим. Эрик любил, чтобы в их программировании каждый из них отличался.

Он не хотел бы, чтобы Чарльз... убил его вслед за Эриком. Эрик не вернётся в любом случае. Эрик мёртв, и даже если Чарльз поместит всю информацию, что он о нём имеет, в андроида, тот по-прежнему не будет Эриком.

Потому что Эрик умер, и он не вернётся.

Чарльз хочет умереть. Он должен был умереть тогда, с ним.

Холодная металлическая рука касается его щеки. Нежно. Андроид медленно гладит его лицо, пытается вытереть слёзы.

И Чарльз плачет.


End file.
